


Silence

by Eveningstargazer



Series: Kinktober 2018: The Series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Eren, I may have gotten carried away, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knife Play, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Size Kink, Suspension Bondage, Temperature Play, Wax Play, sub!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningstargazer/pseuds/Eveningstargazer
Summary: Silence.  Not a quiet calm but a deafening absence of sound that filled his mind and consumed him.  Levi took a deep breath, centering himself as he relaxed his muscles, trying to allow his mind to slip and release, to give in, to submit.  Eren had had him in the ropes for fifteen minutes, not very long considering what they had planned, but long enough for Levi to start letting go as the bite of the ropes gave him something to focus on.  As soon as the last knot had been tied and the ends slipped through the eye bolt in the ceiling, lifting Levi until he was balanced on the balls of his feet, Eren had tied the blindfold on.





	Silence

Silence. Not a quiet calm but a deafening absence of sound that filled his mind and consumed him. Levi took a deep breath, centering himself as he relaxed his muscles, trying to allow his mind to slip and release, to give in, to submit. Eren had had him in the ropes for fifteen minutes, not very long considering what they had planned, but long enough for Levi to start letting go as the bite of the ropes gave him something to focus on. As soon as the last knot had been tied and the ends slipped through the eye bolt in the ceiling, lifting Levi until he was balanced on the balls of his feet, Eren had tied the blindfold on.  


Seconds later, Eren's warm breath sent a shock down Levi's spine as Eren pressed his chest against Levi's back. Levi's body went taut as he felt Eren's hard cock, still trapped in tight jeans, pressing between his cheeks. 

"Ok, kitten," Eren whispered into the tender skin behind Levi's ear, "here's how this is going to work." Levi shivered again at the wet, open-mouthed kisses Eren trailed down his pale neck. Levi nodded eagerly, halting abruptly and blushing when he realized Eren hadn't actually asked him a question. 

Eren chuckled, "You're blindfolded, obviously." Levi nodded in acknowledgment, biting his lip in anticipation. "In a minute," Eren continued, "I'm going to put the earplugs in." Levi whimpered, squirming in his binds as he fought against the fog threatening to consume him just with Eren's words. Levi felt the stress ball pressed firmly into his right hand. He squeezed it tightly, not wanting to drop it by accident and halt the scene altogether. 

"Levi," Eren whispered into the crook of Levi's neck, "You know the rules. Drop the ball and the scene stops immediately." Levi nodded rapidly, licking his lips without a word even though he wasn't gagged yet.

"Such a good kitten for me, so obedient," Eren cooed as he fixed the chain to the loop at the back of Levi's collar, tugging gently and ripping a low moan from Levi's throat. Eren's warm fingers danced down Levi's abdomen, the muscles twitching under the strain of balancing, the spreader bar at his ankles making it that much more difficult.  


Then, with gentle fingers and soothing strokes, Eren inserted an earplug into each of Levi's ears. Silence. For a few precious moments, there was nothing, no sight, no sound, only the scrape of the rope and the strain in Levi's muscles. It was all he could feel for a few brief seconds. The initial shock of being plunged into silence was like diving into deep water. Levi took deep breaths, the strain of the suspension not allowing him to get enough air and his breathing picked up speed. He thought briefly of dropping the ball, signaling to Eren that he couldn't take anymore. He didn't want to disappoint his lover, to stop the scene so early before either of them had received any true satisfaction.  


_I can do this. I can push myself ._ He thought, squeezing the ball tightly to ensure it wouldn't fall. Eren must have sensed his distress, as a large, warm hand came to rest at the back of Levi's nape before he felt the heat of Eren's cheek press against his own. Levi stopped struggling, sinking into the ropes. Once his breathing has calmed, he felt Eren step away and once again there was nothing. Levi remained calm, willing his body to relax and trust in Eren. His stillness must have satisfied Eren, as he felt the phantom sensation of Eren's movements on his left side. 

His eyes fluttering shut behind the blindfold, Levi allowed himself to take inventory of every sensation he was experiencing. His fingers were tense around the smooth surface of the ball in his hands. He stroked his thumb across the surface, the pad catching on the little seam where the plastic was molded. The fingers of Levi's other hand flexed around the rope connecting him to the ceiling. It was one of their high-quality hemp ropes, specially purchased for the fact that it didn't shed fibers that drove Levi so nuts that he couldn't sit still through the aftercare Eren so desperately wanted to provide him after a scene. Sighing quietly as his fingertips stroked the rough texture, Levi shifted, the strain in his thighs bringing his attention to the spreader bar between his ankles. He moved his foot minutely, shifting his weight to flex his right ankle. The cuff was soft, warm from where Eren had rubbed it roughly between his hands before carefully securing it around Levi. Levi scoffed at the attention Eren paid to his comfort at every turn, despite what he would be inflicting just moments later. 

Before Levi could move to his other foot, he gasped, the sensation of large, warm hands pulling apart his cheeks bringing his attention into sharp focus. He felt Eren's chuckle against his back as the hands massaged the firm globes of Levi's ass. Levi felt wet pressure against his shoulders as Eren kissed across them, shivering as the air cooled the damp trail left behind by Eren's ministrations. As Eren's fingers danced back down his spine before swiping through the slick mess between his cheeks, Levi sighed, relaxing against Eren's touch. Levi tried once again to let go, to sink into Eren's touch, wholly at his mercy. 

His eyes closed behind the blindfold, lashes resting gently against the top of pale cheeks as he was warmed by Eren's hands. Eren always ensured that the room was cool, the temperature never staying that way once a scene was underway but providing necessary relief during the throws of passion. It also served to make Levi crave his touch even more, the small man seeking warmth and comfort against the cool air. Levi marveled at each meticulous choice Eren made each time they were intimate, the environment, the materials, and especially what he _did_ were all perfectly orchestrated to draw out the most beautiful response from Levi. 

Levi willed himself to refocus on Eren's touch breaking from his thoughts and curling his toes into the floor. Within moments, Levi shuddered out a shaky breath as he felt Eren's thick pointer finger circling his entrance. There was nothing small about Eren, his height, his shoulders, his smile, his laugh, his cock, and his fingers. Every part of Eren made Levi feel so small in the best of ways. Everything Eren did remind Levi that he was cared for, loved and protected. 

Levi arched his back, the involuntary tensing of his muscles pulling him as taught as a bowstring as two of Eren's fingers push through the tight ring of muscle. He felt, more than heard, the strangled moan that was ripped from his throat. Levi gasped, the air punched from his lungs as Eren thrust his fingers in and out of Levi's tight heat in a punishing rhythm made sharper by his inability to see or hear Eren. Levi's muscles clenched, trying to keep Eren inside as he pushed back to take Eren deeper. 

Levi felt white hot pleasure shoot through his veins as Eren found his prostate, leaving his fingers buried deep inside and stroking the bundle with incredible accuracy. Levi's legs shook with the effort to keep himself balanced, knowing Eren would end the scene if he saw Levi put too much weight on his wrists. He gasped for air, pleading for more and to stop in the same breath but unsure if Eren could even hear him, unable to discern the volume of his own voice as it echoed in his head. 

Levi whimpered when Eren removed his fingers, worried he had done something to cause Eren to stop until he felt the cold pressure of the hook at his entrance. The ball that was pressed firmly against his fluttering muscle felt larger than he was used to. Levi whined, worry and distress seeping into the fog that had previously shrouded him. He felt Eren step closer, his warmth against Levi's back, grounding him as Eren snaked an arm around his waist, splaying a large palm over his tense abdomen. Levi took a few deep breaths, Eren's touch a silent instruction to consent before they continued. Once he had regained his composure, the pressure against his hole growing more and more thrilling. 

Levi nodded, the small movement cut off as he threw his head back, the large ball spreading him wider than even Eren's cock ever had. Eren's hand remained firmly on his stomach, pushing him back onto the hook until it was fully seated within him. He felt Eren's thumb stroked reverently at what he realized was the slight bulge created by the ball situated deep inside him. Shivering as the awareness of how open he was washed over him, Levi jolted as the hook shifted. He felt the vibration of the clasp at the end of the chain attached to his collar being fastened to the end of the hook. His head dropped forward, only to shoot back up as the movement made the hook move and tug at his sensitive walls. 

Suddenly there was nothing, just silence and the twitching of his muscles, the sensation of Eren disappearing as he stepped away from Levi once more. Levi sobs a chocked sound filled with his distress. Squirming, the apprehension of what was coming next and the constant pressure against his prostate causing his breath to come in short gasps, Levi tried to reach for Eren, tugging forcefully at the ropes. It was only a moment more before he felt the light brush of Eren's fingers against the smooth column of his neck, the calloused pads moving slowly from his shoulder to the sensitive skin behind his ear before dull nails scrapped into his undercut. Levi relaxed into the touch, relishing the way he could sense every point of contact with perfect clarity, the heat of Eren's fingertips, the cool brush of his wedding band when he once again splayed his large hand against Levi's stomach, sliding it up until he was rubbing his thumb against a sensitive nipple. Levi's head fell forward again, too boneless to react when the hook tugged harshly within him. He shook and whimpered as the ball, now burning hot as it absorbed his body heat, pressed even more firmly against his prostate. Levi heard himself begin to beg, the sound echoing in his ears as he shivered from the trail of tears cooling on his cheeks. 

Levi felt Eren's gentle touch move towards his ear, lightly tracing the shell before suddenly Levi was overwhelmed with sound. The slight creak of the ropes as he shifted, Eren's breaths as they escaped through his parted lips, the soft sound of Eren's steps against the carpet as he shifted all created a symphony that nearly overwhelmed Levi. The other earplug was removed as well and Levi could hear Eren going to the other side of the room, much calmer now that he could detect Eren still with him. He knew instinctively that Eren would never leave his side during a scene, particularly one that had him strung up and helpless, but part of him always went into a panic when he could not sense Eren near.  


Before Levi could think any further, something sharp grazed his back, dragging against the chain, vibrating the hook and sending tremors throughout Levi's body. The knife traveled down, down, down until it trailed across the round, firm globes of his ass. Levi's heart stuttered as the sharp edge moved to the backs of his thighs, then up the inside, the sensitive skin prickling with goosebumps as Levi focused on remaining as still as possible. Everything slowed, time seemed to grind to a halt as Levi felt the knife trail across his hip, pausing briefly before grazing carefully up his rigid cock. 

Levi remained motionless, a difficult thing as the strain of his position and the fatigue of his muscles began to wear on him. His breaths came more rapidly, his mind focused entirely on the sensations of Eren surrounding him. There was a brief moment of relief as the knife was removed from Levi's cock, the anticipation crackling through his nerves as he felt Eren's chest pressed firmly against his back. Levi's breath caught in his throat and his heartbeat pounded in his ears as he felt the cold blade pressed against his throat. His breaths came in shallow pants as he willed himself to remain motionless, his fists clenched above him, expelling his need to move through his fingertips in an attempt to be good for Eren. He started to shake as the blade pressed into his skin just shy of splitting the pale expanse.

It was mere seconds before he felt Eren's hot breath against the shell of his ear.

"I'm here kitten. You're safe with me. I've got you," Eren whispered, voice low and husky with arousal. A small smile twitched on Levi's lips at Eren's reassurance, his breath calming as he focused entirely on the man pressed tightly against him. The thrill of the knife trailing down his throat to his chest, the tip flicking at a sensitive nipple brought into sharp focus the reality that Eren could truly hurt him if he so desired. Levi took a shuddering breath at the realization of just how much _trust_ they each had for the other, the way they had created such a sacred space to act out their deepest desires. 

Levi's body thrummed with sensation, nerves nearly overloaded from each gift Eren had given him throughout the scene. His mind drifted, floating on the feeling of being wholly at Eren's mercy. He didn't notice the smell of the flame, nor the way Eren's warmth seemed that much more intense when he approached again. It wasn't until he felt heat blossom against his shoulder that he realized Eren had prepared the candles, the hot wax leaving a burning trail as it trickled down his collarbones. Eren continued to let the molten wax drip, first against Levi's sensitive nipples, then across, up his arms until a warm hand wrapped against Levi's own twitching hands. Levi gasped and shuddered, clenching against Eren's hand as the hot wax dripped between his fingers. 

The sensation was overwhelming, so much more intense than even the blade that came before as Eren continued the trail of wax down Levi's spine, letting it pool on the round curve of Levi's ass. Levi's mind grappled for control, his body trembling and shifting as he tried to escape the heat, but his mouth gasped for _more...more...more._ Tears soaked the blindfold once again before dripping from beneath the soaking cloth, the _plip...plip_ of them hitting the floor beneath him seeming to echo in his mind. When Levi felt the sharp burn of the wax trickling down the cleft of his ass, the heat blossoming against his stretched rim, he screamed, the sound ripped from his throat as he flung his head back.  


Eren paused, his free hand palming gently against Levi's waist. Eren leaned in, his breath a ghost of a whisper against Levi's ear, “Use your safewords if you need them, kitten. You have them for a reason.” Levi took a deep breath, asking himself if he could still take more for Eren, to please him, to push himself just that little further for his lover. Levi nodded before once again screaming, tears trailing down his face as he begged for mercy between gasps for air. Eren's didn't stop, wouldn't relent until Levi called 'Red' or dropped the stress ball or Eren himself has drunk his fill of Levi's screams. 

Levi let go, sagging slightly in his binds but keeping just enough balance to not injure his wrists, giving himself over to the sensations, the burn of the wax, the goosebumps still raised where the knife scraped against his skin, the harsh burn of the screams Eren pulled from his throat. A few moments later, when Eren was fully satisfied with the heat still throbbing at Levi's rim, he moved to Levi's front, trailing his free hand down Levi's tear-streaked cheek as he dripped the last of the wax against the base of Levi's cock. Levi groaned, his shuddering driving the ball still seated deep within him deeper, intensifying the pressure against his prostate as Eren wrapped his hand firmly around Levi's cock. It was all too much, too hot, too sharp, too good. Levi came, his body tensing and shuddering as his release washed over him. 

As he came down from the high of his orgasm, Levi felt himself being pulled firmly against Eren's strong chest. He melted into Eren as he felt the hook being gently pulled from him, twitching weakly from the aftershocks caused as the ball dragged against his overly sensitive prostate and stretched his throbbing rim before finally relieving the previous pressure. Levi sobbed, sucking in short gasps of air as Eren unhooked his wrists from the bold in the ceiling. 

"You're safe, Levi. I've got you. You're safe," Eren soothed, rubbing at Levi's arms, wrists, and hands as the blood returned to them. Levi collapsed against Eren's chest as warm, strong arms wrapped around him. He felt so small in Eren's embrace, so safe and protected that it caused a new wave of sobs to wrack his already trembling body. The blindfold was removed and he finally locked eyes with brilliant emerald shimmering with emotion. 

"You were so perfect for me, Levi. So beautiful," Eren soothed as he lowered them both to the floor, cradling Levi in his lap, unconcerned with the wax and sweat and cum that covered them. Levi hummed, mind still floating in the space Eren had created for him, soaking in the praise and comfort. He felt so cherished, precious and loved as Eren touched every inch of him, checking for discomfort or injury while providing tactile reassurance that Levi had done beautifully. 

"Thank you," Eren whispered, chuckling at Levi's confused and dazed little hum in response. Eren stroked his fingers through Levi's sweat-soaked hair. Eren sighed quietly and full of contentment before explaining, "Thank you, Levi, for handing yourself over to me like that, for gifting me with your submission with such grace and beauty." Levi met Eren's worshipful gaze with silver eyes swimming in confusion. Eren stared for just a moment, soaking in the devotion swimming behind Levi's fluttering lashes. Levi was still floating, slowly coming back to himself as he sunk against Eren's chest but regained movement of his limbs. 

Eren smoothed a gentle palm down Levi's spine, nuzzling into the crown of his head as he continued, "You are so precious to me Levi. So perfect in the way you let me make your body sing. Thank you for being mine."

Levi hummed then, smiling lazily up at Eren before lifting slightly in request. Eren obliged, pressing a soft kiss to Levi's lips before lifting his lover from the floor. Levi grumbled at being lifted so easily, wrapping his arms around Eren's neck begrudgingly as they made their way towards the bathroom. "Now," Eren said as the warm water filling the tub spread steam throughout the room. The soft scent of Levi's favorite lavender bath bomb relaxed him further giving into Eren's gentle touch as he was eased into the water with reverent hands. 

"Let me show you my gratitude. "

**Author's Note:**

> Should you have any questions or concerns, feel free to leave a comment or reach out on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eveningstargazer).


End file.
